when you want me im yours
by pinkandblackpeterpan
Summary: this is my story of love, romance and... GOBLIN'S? R&R please read and rev as i like to hear the comment's.rnand if you think that jareth is a drama king QUEEN then you will love this story. woo hoo for the goblin man who has a nice bum. and a BIG bulge.
1. when you want me im your's I think

Prologue

Welcome to the labyrinth

I move the stars for no one

The planets will not budge

You have been here once before

You rescued Toby

And you returned once again

Though I do not remember

The memory of how you broke my heart

Will stay with you forever.

The story

Jareth sat flicking his riding crop on his leg. He was bored stiff.

"What am I going to do, where is that girl." He was waiting for his latest plot to come into effect. He was doing it for one reason, and one reason alone, LOVE.

"I have been waiting forever" as he got angry his eyebrows scrunched up.

"Do you know how this is making my age lines appear?" he said to his hideous goblin servant.

"I can't have wrinkles!"

"You wont sir," the servant hissed

Everybody knows that your only 2250,and you don't get wrinkles till your at least 3000.

Jareth looked puzzled for a moment

I suppose but now I must go shoe shopping no sooner had he said that than a large bang rung through his castle

Oooooo she's here he ran down the stairs in a rather girly fashion to greet his guest

As he entered the hall he saw a girl lying face down on the floor with a herd of goblins swarming around her. Suddenly one of the goblins jumped up and shouted

The king, the king is here

All of the goblins bowed simultaneously and moved as Jareth strutted towards the door.

Master the servant said we think that she collapsed from the strain of the labyrinth

Well that's an educated guess I think.

He turned round the take his exit muttering to himself

These people are still so weak... then he realized that he needed to look after the girl and rushed back to pick her up and take it to her room.

He entered the room where she was too stay and laid her down on the bed. As he didn't this he saw her face. , She was very pretty (or so he thought) and somewhat familiar. However he thought nothing of this and left the room saying

Must dash I am late for my botox oppointment.and with that he turned and left the room slam the door behind him.

As Sarah awoke she saw the large red drapes around the bed. She also noticed the gold goblin statues on the shelf across the room. She knew instantly where she was by the fact that all of the paintings in the room were of the same person. The very same extremely handsome person that had taken her two years before. The same person who had taken her oldest brother Toby...yes it was Jareth the goblin king. Staring down at her from every wall in the room. She got up desperate to escape the gaze or the eight eyes staring down at her .as she opened the door she saw a room full of wardrobes that were full of clothes. Was instantly transfixed, without realizing it she had walked across the hall into the room as if drawn in by the incredible sense of a girly shopping spree. As she was trying on an incredibly heavy dusty satin dress with gold embroidery she felt once again as if she had the eight pairs of eyes upon her. And turning towards the door she saw why, the burning intensity of Jareth's perfectly lined and mascarad eyes were upon her staring back. She was face to face with the goblin king himself. And as she continued to stare back she felt his power grip her. She was falling madly in love with him the way she had prevented herself from doing the last time she was there.

The red in that dress really brings out the colour in your eyes. Although Jareth said this in a rather happy way Sarah knew it was only fake happiness as there was no real reason for him to be happy. This was because he modified his own memory when she left so that he didn't get the painful memory of what happened. She then realized that she was wearing the dress and replied.

Thank you, but there's no point in flattering me

Well well. Droned jareth.cant we all see and hear that you're up and about.

Sarah turned back towards the mirror with a determined look on her face.

Where is he?

Who exactly are you talking about? Enquired Jareth.

Billy, the baby that you took from my house. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

Once again the king of goblins stared at Sarah.

Well I can't tell you that. It would make the game ever so boring. He let himself steel a smile that pushing against his teeth. Isn't it obvious that you have to find him yourself?

Sarah could feel her cheeks burning.

Fine I will and nothing will stop me. Not even you .you big pansy. And with that she stormed back to her room still wearing the red dress.

Once again Jareth was sitting in his throne, this time talking on his cell phone. Well you can hardly call it talking it was more like shouting in fact it was shouting. The unfortunate person on the receiving end was his plastic surgeon..

What do you mean im too thin to have another tummy tuck. He boomed at the equally noisy plastic surgeon. And if u cancel my rhinoplasty ill have my army of fairies turn you into a pumpkin. And at this he slammed the phone down which caused him to break a nail

Oh my **gooowd** major** crisis** people I have broken a nail I repeat **I have broken a nail.** Somebody **call my manicurist.** And finally after 15 minutes of intense nail filing and polishing whilst Jareth was daydreaming. He finally remembered Sara's last visit he remembered how she had saved her brother and broken his heart. He stood up so quickly he knocked the poor manicurist off his step onto the stone floor below

I love her he murmured.

E...e.excuse m...m...m...m..M... me the manicurist stuttered whilst saying this because he was still in shock from abruptly being knocked over.

Sarah. I knew it, I love her, I love her iiiii lloooooovvvveee heeeerrrrrr she's been here before and I love her. The goblin king said this whilst jumping up and down each time standing on his servant's toes.

We are glad you worked that one out the goblin replied with a slightly painful looking smile. We have been waiting for such a long time for you to realize.

As Jareth clicked his way to the third floor bedroom (he was wearing heels.) he burst into Sarah's room singing

Heloooooooooooo b...e...a...u...t...i...f...u.l...then he suddenly stopped and looked around to see where she was as she was not in her room.

Heloooooo... Sarah...SARAH!.He rushed outside on the balcony to see if she was outside.

Meanwhile Sarah was exploring in the castle grounds. As she was making her way back to the castle, she noticed a village of tents and being the curious teenager that she was she went to explore.

As she arrived at the first row of tents she noticed the commandants. There was an array of magical creatures. There were elves (even though they were 6 ft tall), unicorns, giants, faries, goblins (obviously) and others that she had not seen before. She turned towards one of the SIX FOOT TALL elves and politely asked.

Excuse me but I was wondering if you could help me.

We could. Said the first elf. But it doesn't mean we want too. Then the elves let out an evil grin before grabbing the screaming Sarah gagging her and tying her to a pole in one of the tents.

That's lunch sorted. Said the second elf...

Meanwhile back at the castle Jareth who had returned from the balcony in Sarah's room was frantically running around the third floor corridor shouting.

Find her... And make it snappy, I don't want her to be hurt; I have enough caring for myself never mind somebody else. At that he sharply sat down in the window seat and looked out over his kingdom. That's when he noticed his army barracks (i.e. the tent village) and promptly said.

Take me their .now on pain of death. And with that he and his servants vanished from the spot and reappeared outside the gates to the army barracks.

I want every tent searched and the first person to find her gets a free facelift. At this idea his servants scattered, and he ran from tent to tent searching every possible place as he went. And he was rather surprised when his make up artist came running out of tent shouting.

I've found her .the girl she's here.jareth sprinted towards the tent with great di9fficulty. (It is hard to run through mud with heels on.) And after un tying Sarah he picked her up and marched away shouting.

Kill them, kill them both.

As they got back into the castle he took Sarah back into her room and laid her on the bed. After he had watched her for a while he turned to his servant and ordered.

I will sleep here tonight; you may leave now and return in the morning to wake me up. And as the goblin bowed out of the room he lie down and fell asleep after a few minuets of darkness. (He had his eyes closed if you must know.)

As light shined into the room and woke Sarah the next morning she saw Jareth lying next to her. He looked so peaceful. (Even though he was sucking his thumb.) And as she stared for a while at his perfectly shaped eyebrows and centre shaped nose she thought to herself.

I must get the name of his plastic surgeon and beautichian.then Jareth suddenly turned and opened his eyes.

You are a little fidget when you sleep did you know that. He said this then he met the girls hazel brown gaze.

You have the most amazing eyes, did you know. As she said this Sarah continued to hold his gaze.

Why thank you. Jareth yawned raising one eyebrow.

I could say the same about you too. As Sarah smiled back at the king of goblins. As she did this he was only wondering one thing.

Should I ask her to stay here with me or not?

The suddenly without thinking he said it.

Sarah will you stay here with me.

Wh...what do you mean Sarah asked in surprise.

Will...you...stay...here...with...me in my castle.jareth replied his voice lacking in confidence this time.

Where did that come from she started to shake as the cover had fallen off her shoulders. (And the castle had no central heating.) I don't know. You asked me that the last time you took my baby brother Toby. And they you do it again .you took Billy and now your asking me too stay.jareth started to look extremely worried

Look just never mi...

Yes.jareth once again turned to stare at the hazel gaze of Sarah's eyes.

Yes .the girl repeated once again. But you have to let Toby and Billy stay too. He stared at Sarah in a rather strange way.

They can stay on one condition...Sarah will you marry me. Once again Sarah stared at Jareth in disbelief.jareth continued to talk however.

Sarah, I love you, I love you so much that when your not here my heart aches for you. Sarah just sat and gawped at Jareth.

I love you too but you are a lot older than me. Then Sarah noticed the angry expression on Jareth's face.

And what exactly is that supposed to mean.

I didn't mean it like that and you know I didn't. Jareth smiled to show he knew she was joking.

Well... he asked anxiously.

Jareth I do love you with the bottom of my heart and that's why I have to say yes.

Once again a cute smile erupted over Jareth's face.

Well in that case I have a present for you.

He handed her the package wrapped in silver paper. And as Sarah opened it he saw her eyes light up. It was the red dress she had tried on the other day.

Jareth Sarah stammered couldn't.

Well im not going to wear it am I. the girl just stood there with an amazed expression on her face. And I would also like for you to wear it on our wedding day. Sarah walked across the room and kissed Jareth on the cheek.

I would be honoured. She said her face dancing with a smile.

And they all lived happily ever after...**_for now!_**


	2. when you want me ill be stoned with the ...

**When you want me 2. Now im ****gone**

Chapter 2 to when you want me im yours

Thanks to all the people who R&R'd my last chapter. (Although it was not many of you)

There she was. His new wife, sitting at the table with their baby. It was such a beautiful site. Finally they were a happy family as Jareth had always dreamed. Well actually he dreamed of marrying caprice but this will do. However his vision did not last long as he had hoped when the dog came bounding into him and pushing him down the stairs.

" Owwwww my nose!" Just as Jareth went to kick the dog Sarah growled at him and he took it as a sigh to lay off. He would get the little bugger later.

" Yes darling." He chimed as the dog ran off into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing." Sarah murmured under her breathe as the baby started to coo making Jareth weak at the knees.

" Can I hold her? You never let me hold her, you can go to the shop's or something."

Then he pulled the puppy dog eyes. No one can resist the puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose so. Just be careful I don't want her getting hurt." Sarah left the room keeping a watchful eye on Jareth, as really she did not trust him.

After holding his child for a number of minuets some sounds started to come from the other side of the window. And after throwing the baby into the air for an unsuspecting goblin to catch he wants to investigate. The only thing that he could make out of the noise was.

"So when thing's get too tough, and even down look's up, bad luck." Then a small orange head attached to an arm came flying through the window.

" If you cant get right chilly down chilly down with the right thing." The head turned to look at Jareth. "Hey boss how are ya me main man." An astonished looking Jareth just stared at this peculiar creature.

" I don't mean to be rude, well actually I do but who the hell are you."

The "thing" looked puzzled for a moment.

" Im not sure what I am really as I have no body. Hey boss would ya mind just kicking me back thru da windo as im at a small disadvantage and am just a little bit stoned."

Not objecting to relieving himself of the unwanted visitor. And also wanting to see if he was still any good at soccer form when he was in college. (Yes goblin king's need education too.) He promptly attempted to kick the head out of the window. But instead he missed and kicked himself in the head and fell to the floor unconsciouses.

" A will take a guess that you is a liccal bit stound too den shall iy."

Sarah returned from her shopping with a credit card bill that was through the roof. She was wondering what her husband's reaction would be when she got home, but she didn't think she would find him passed out on the floor. As the goblin holding the baby teetered up to her.

" He still hasn't got out of his old habit's." she took the baby from him understanding what he had said. Then she did one thing that she knew would wake Jareth up. Sarah told the cook that she had invited her family for dinner and this caused the king to rise faster than the time he had a rocket up his bum.

All will be explained in the next chapter when Jareth has a nasty flashback about his rocket problem and dinner does not go to plan.


	3. when you want me im passing out

**When u want me im yours chapter 3.**

When you want me …….

The table was laid and Sarah was getting ready to meet the parent's. Not only her own but Jareth's too. However her husband was too busy dancing with their baby in his throne room to get ready so Sarah had to go and tell him to get changed and washed so that she could change Cissa (Yes you have finally found out the baby's name.) She laid the table and she changed the baby and pulled her high chair up to the table so that she could sit with the guest's. As Jareth entered the hall she noticed that he was wearing an old style prince outfit that accentuated all his good points. He was also wearing black tight trousers that accentuated his bulge. (Oh lord) he looked divine and he knew it, well at least he could tell by the jaw-dropping look on his wife's face.

" For some reason I recognize that outfit from somewhere. Only I think it would look better if you had blue streak's in your hair." At his accomplices advice he snapped his fingers and immediately blue streak's appeared.

" Does that suit your taste's me lady." And raising his eyebrow he took Sarah's hand and began to dance. It felt familiar in some way. As if a cloudy memory that was too distant from reality. Like a type of masquerade ball emerging around her she fell into the dream enjoying it for what it was worth.

The dancing stopped and Jareth began to tap-dance to the entertainer whilst Sarah clapped. In all the excitement Cissa said something at first it sounded like a faint gurgling sound lost in the music but then she said it again more loudly and clear this time.

" Dada."

Jareth stopped dancing and stood in amazement as his wife had done 10 minuets beforehand.

" Did he just say?"

Now as we all know Jareth isn't the strongest most willing person in the universe and he fainted. Again.

What did you think?

I have decided smaller chapters are better

I can be bothered with long strings of righting.

Please R&R


	4. when you want me im just waking up again

When you want me im Just waking up from passing out.

Well I have had request's saying that they want me to show Jareth's manly manly side so I will he is going to be "SURPER KING."

Having landed on the floor Jareth lay on the cold stone. Just as Sarah started to get worried about him waking up his eyes opened. He looked around bewildered as if wondering where he was. He sat up and looked around.

Oh my god Sarah thought. He's got a concussion he doesn't know where he is or what he is doing. Then one thing she was not expecting he turned to her and said.

"Hello darling." Sighing she turned and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh hi." Jareth sat up and looked around him for the second time "do you happen to know where the baby is."

"Yes I do actually she is just over here." Sarah pointed and saw the frowning expressing on Jareth's face, turning she saw that the high chair to which she was pointing was empty and there was no sigh of a tiny person in the room whatsoever.

"Okay maybe not, now darling can you get up and HELP ME FIND THE BABY!"

So he did, slowly at first getting up straightening himself out and brushing the dirt off his trousers which seem to have gotten a lot tighter around the front. When he stood up he realized he was incredibly turned on. How can a bang on the head and fainting be sexy?

So he went over so Sarah and decided he wanted her there and then. So he put his arms around her and kissed her, when he had finished he looked down at her and she looked back utterly amazed.

"Concussions must make you good kissers then." She said still standing there amazement.

"I suppose you could say that." For a while the just stood there looking at each other Sarah could feel her lovers breath on her lip's and just as Jareth was about to descend on her, someone knocked on the door and Sarah ran to answer it shouting behind her.

"Honey can you just go and find the baby." But as he turned to go and look a servant came around the corner holding Cissa. Looking surprisingly shocked he said.

"Are you telepathic by any chance?" but the goblin just shook his head slowly and turned to leave.


	5. when you want me check the hospital

**When you want me im yours Chapter 5**

The dinner went about as well as the Walls ice cream advert. There was food throwing, insult throwing, punch throwing and tantrum throwing. First of all Sarah kicked Jareth under the table to stop him telling her mother he liked to look at her cleavage. Then he threw his plate across the room in a tantrum, Sarah's father punched Jareth in the face because he thought he was aiming at Sarah, at this point Cissa started screaming and threw her spaghetti bolognaise at her daddy.

Jareth came off worse out of all of them; he ended lying on the floor, covered in ice cream with a black eye. After her parents had left Sarah helped her husband up and took him to bed. Then she had to put Cissa to bed, then after cleaning the dishes she finally managed to get to bed herself where Jareth snored all night keeping her awake. Having had no sleep Sarah became less attractive and grouchy, the next morning Jareth asked if he could have a cup of fairy dust mocha and Sarah growled at him, poured the mocha out then threw it at his face causing him to have third degree burns and spending six hours in the emergency clinic.

After a lot of time spent talking, which Jareth found very difficult, they finally came up with the decision to go to marriage counselling. So that Monday night at six thirty Jareth finished his fourth glass of whisky and they proceeded out of the hall and into the lounge area where they had managed to persuade the councillor to sit.

"So Mr King of goblins sir." Began the councillor but Sarah Interrupted.

"Call him Jareth and call me Sarah."

"Yes mam. I mean Sarah. So what do you think is causing the root of your troubles?" the couple looked at each other quite bemused, I don't think either of them knew what was wrong with their marriage.

"Let me rephrase that, what do you argue over." At this the couple burst out in manic talking and arm gestures that endangered people's eyes. Over the babble the councillor could just make out a few phrases.

"She chucked hot mocha in my face and now I'm never going to get my perfect skin back….. I am going to need more surgery…I hate her parents…black eye…….walls ice cream advert………..bleh."

"He hates my parents……snores all night………. No sleep… deserved the mocha in his face…I hate………….not my dads fault…I hate you."

"This is going to take a while."

Several Hours after the meeting had ended Jareth was still drinking whisky and Sarah was asleep, having decided he liked whisky more than his wife he decided that no sleep would do just fine and that he would stay permanently drunk. Now drooling all over his Gucci spandex leotard he stumbled out of the lounge and into the kitchen as he was hungry, however being hungry did not conquer the fact he was so tired he could hardly walk so he managed to get into the kitchen just before he passed out and banged his head on the corner of the green marble unit top.

"Wh…Where …where am I?" were the first words that Jareth uttered when he awoke.

"Hi ……Baby you are in the executive suit of the hospital.

"Oh...Ok will you feed Rowley the hamster whilst I am in here?"

"Baby your hamster died three years ago."

"Oh yeh I knew that, will you ask my head to stop throbbing, it hurts."

"That's because the doctors have had to put some stitches in your head."

"Ok tell them to put some more in if they want."

"Ok I will baby."

That's how the conversation went for the past three hours, Jareth kept passing out and waking up and he said the same thing every time. After smashing his head open on the corner unit he had awoken Sarah with his scream of pain before passing out. She had ventured downstairs to find her husband lying on the floor bleeding, which had prompted her instinct to call an ambulance. Having been harassed by three doctors all asking for her phone number she had finally managed to reach her husbands room where she was shocked to see him looking less than perfect with no makeup and stitches across the front of his head that were slightly covered by his blood flecked fringe.


	6. When you want me you can’t have me

**Chapter 6**

**When you want me you can't have me: because im leaving you, your an insolent swine!**

Finally managing to get out of the hospital after staying in there a week and running up a huge bill, Jareth and Sarah arrived outside their castle. It was a struggle to get the wheelchair containing the Goblin King up the twenty nine steps but they managed. (Though it did take nineteen goblins to do so.) The doctors had told Jareth that he had to rest for two weeks to allow his brain to start functioning normally without any strain being put on it. Though she was not pleased, Sarah wanted her husband to get better so she adhered to all his wishes.

"Honey Pie, can I have some vanilla ice cream" He shouted from his bedroom.

"Ill send a goblin right up" Came the reply.

"But it would be much nicer if you did it for me Chicken lumps"

"Okay but just this once."

So she brought her husband his ice cream and tended to his head, then after plumping his cushions spoon feeding him the ice cream, spraying some oust to get rid of a rather nasty smell, bringing a TV into his room and massaging his feet. She was allowed to go.Jareth of course thought all this was brilliant. So as he sat back in his bed and watched television planned new ways of which his wife could be of use.

What Jareth didn't know was that his behaviour had angered Sarah so much she was preparing to leave; she was packing all of her and Cissi's belongings into suitcases and had already ordered for a limo to be brought to the door. Where she would go Sarah didn't know but she had to get away. She was supposed to be a wife and Jareth was supposed to be a husband to her not a master. Just as she was fastening the suitcase Jareth appeared at the doorway.

"Where are you going Sarah, you know there is nowhere for you but here."

She looked up at him as she had once done before with tears in her eyes.

"I'm leaving you Jareth, I am not your servant, im fed up of you treating me like im your slave like im beneath you. It's not fair" She looked down at the bed as to avoid his gaze. Jareth meanwhile scanned the room finally settling his gaze on the wardrobe containing one item of clothing.

"You remember that dress don't you Sarah. That dress that I caught you wearing, that you married me in. why have you left it."

"Because it isn't mine, it's yours."

"It suits you better." Jareth sniggered as he said this but abruptly stopped as he saw Sarah's dominant gaze.

"Im leaving you and im taking Cissa with me, there is nothing you can do. Im going to go and live with my parents and you will never see me again." Jareth being Jareth he had an inflated self confidence. He really did not thins she would leave him so he turned around and started to walk away saying.

"Fine you go; I will be in the astronomy tower if you want me." And with that he walked away, Sarah was fuming now as she picked up Cissa and her suitcases. She stormed down to the front door and yanked it open almost dropping her baby. She loaded all her belongings into the back of the limo she climbed in looking back once more at the caste. She saw him watching her from the tower though he did not speak or wave she saw him and Jareth saw her. Sarah closed the door and drove off and a silent tear fell down Jareth cheek. He had lost her again and this time his daughter as well, he could not move he was stuck staring at where his wife had last looked up at him, and for the first time in his life Jareth felt real sadness welling up inside him.


End file.
